Fallen Memories & Secrets That Should Be Kept
by MeganMarie0926
Summary: Brooklyn moved back to Lima for to finish her senior year at McKinley High School. Little does anyone know, she will bring secrets back with her, one that will change a New Direction member's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first Glee fanfic. I originally posted this back in the summer of last year but deleted it because I didn't have the time for it. Now that I'm out of school for the summer I have more time and this story has been on my mind A LOT. It's not going to be about what I originally intended it to be but I think it's still gonna be good!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters sad face.

**Enjoy!  
**

[Finn's POV]

It was the first day of his final year in high school. Finn Hudson will be graduating in nine months and it was the last chance for him to wrong his rights and leave his mark in high school. He didn't want anyone or anything to stand in the way of the excitement in store for his final months as a McKinley High School student.

As he was organizing his locker, Finn sees his girlfriend Rachel, approaching him.

"Hey, Rachel." He said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"So, are you ready for the beginning of the end?" she said.

"What?"

"I'm talking about our senior year, Finn."

"Oh, right. I knew that." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What do you have first period?" she asked.

"Spanish. You?"

"Same!" said an excited Rachel just as the first period warning bell rang. "Walk me to class?"

"I'd love to." Finn said holding out his arm for Rachel to take.

They both get to class and occupy the last few empty desks left at the front of the classroom. The bell rang again as Mr. Schuester the Spanish teacher and coach of the Glee Club, walked in the room. He began to take attendance but was interrupted about half way through. A girl with long dark brown hair, which was pulled back in a messy bun, stormed in the room. She was wearing glasses, jeans and a navy blue Cleveland Indians t-shirt. She looked to be about the same height as Rachel. The girl dropped her books all over the floor because her book bag was open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." The mystery girl said to Mr. Schuester as she was picking up her belongings.

"I'll let it slide because it's the first day but don't let it happen again." He said. "Can I ask your name?"

"Brooklyn Caldwell. But everyone calls me Brooke" she answered.

Finn was having a quiet conversation with Rachel but when he heard the mystery girl's name, a light bulb went off in his head. He recognized that name from somewhere but couldn't remember why.

"Thanks, Brooke." Mr. Schuester responded. "Why don't you take a seat right over there?" he said pointing to the last empty seat behind Finn.

As Brooke made her way to her desk, she awkwardly avoided making eye contact with Finn yet, all Finn could do was stare her down trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

"Ouch!" Finn quietly yelled after Rachel slapped him for starring at Brooke.

"Those eyes belong to me." Rachel said in her jealousy tone.

"Ok sorry." Finn apologized.

* * *

It was lunch time at McKinley High. Brooke was sitting at a table by herself. She was on her phone but trying to hide it so she wouldn't get caught. She was taking a drink of water when she noticed Mr. Schuester putting up a paper on the bulletin board.

"I'll call you when I get home from school." She said to the person on the other line and hung up the phone. Brooke gathered her belongings, threw her garbage away and walked up to the bulletin board.

The paper that Mr. Schue had posted said, "Glee Club New Directions Sign-ups." It had room for ten names. Brooke looked around the cafeteria room to make sure no one was looking at her. The coast was clear. She put her name on the first line.

Brooke considered herself to be a pretty good singer but the only time she ever sang was in front of her mirror in her bedroom with the door shut so no one could hear her. She began to leave the cafeteria when she almost literally ran into Finn. He was by himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Brooke said, again avoiding eye contact with Finn.

"It's ok." He said. She started to leave when Finn continued the conversation. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I really should be heading to class."

"All I want is two minutes of your time, tops."

"Ok."

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said folding her arms. Her eyes were looking around everywhere but at Finn.

"Your name, your look. It's all too familiar to me." Finn insisted.

"No, I don't think we've met before." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok. That's all I needed to know. Thanks, I guess." Brooke gave him a forced smile and walked off. Finn still had that feeling that he knew her from somewhere but he still couldn't figure it out. He was very determined to solve this mystery.

* * *

After football practice, Finn went home and ate the dinner his mother kept warm for him. After he ate, he went to the basement to look through old photo albums. His theory was that if Brooke was a part of his past, there must be some kind of photographic memory. Finn went through several albums and found nothing. It was getting late so Finn decided to give it a rest for the night. He picked up the albums and as he did, a picture fell out. It was a picture of a young Finn Hudson wearing his junior high football uniform. But he wasn't alone in the picture. The young Finn was pictured with a cheerleader with dirty-blonde hair. It was Brooke.

"Of course." Finn said to himself. "I didn't recognize Brooke earlier because she dyed her hair and she has glasses now." Finn heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" Kurt asked. "Talking to our self again are we, Finn?"

"No, just going through some old photo albums."

"Oh! I love looking through photo albums and making fun of how badly everyone dressed when they were younger!" Finn laughed. "Any particular reason why you mightbe going through these this late at night?" Kurt questioned.

"This is what I was looking for." Finn handed Kurt the picture of the young Finn and the young Brooke.

"Aw little Finny! Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Brooke. She and I were next door neighbors our entire lives. We became each other's best friend. We never spent a day apart until she moved halfway through our freshman year."

"I see. And I assume you two were together?"

"Yeah for about a year up until Christmas time freshman year."

"Ah. So why are you bringing her back up?" Kurt asked.

"Because she's back at McKinley." Finn answered. "She has changed a lot since she moved to Cincinnati. When I first saw her today, I didn't remember her but I recognized her name. It had been so long since I had seen her and so much had happened the past two years that I completely erased her out of my memory. And now that she's back I—"

"You want to break up with Rachel to be with your long-time lover." Kurt interrupted.

"No." Finn said abruptly. "What I was going to say was that I don't know what to do now. She won't let me talk to her and she won't even look me in the eyes and I have no idea why."

"Was there something you did that made her not want to speak to you?" Kurt asked Finn.

"No, not that I know of." Finn said. "It was so weird. The day before Christmas break, Brooke came up to me at school and said she was moving and that we had to break-up. At the time, she didn't tell me where she was moving to or why. I later found out that her dad's job got moved to Cincinnati. But it still didn't explain why she broke up with me. I mean, she didn't even give a long-distance relationship a thought."

"There has to be a reason." Kurt said.

"Well, if there is, I have yet to figure it out." Finn mentioned. "I think I've had enough for tonight. I'm heading to bed. Night, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Finn."

The two of them exchanged their "goodnights" while walking back up the stairs and into their rooms for the night.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, isn't this a great opening? Haha so many unknown things right now! We do know that Brooke and Finn had some kind of past together. Wonder what ever happened! Stay tuned for chapter two to find out :) Reviews are welcome please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Woo! Chapter two! That rhymed haha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters. Bummer. I don't own the lyrics to the song in this chapter either. Sung by Joe Jonas and written by the Jonas Brothers.

**Enjoy!**

It was Friday morning. They had survived the first week of school but Finn hasn't seen Brooke at school since the first day. He began to question if he scared her away by asking her if they had met.

Finn walked to his first period Spanish class early by himself in hopes that he would see Brooke there. Spanish was the only class him and Brooke had together so he was eager to get to that class every morning. To his disappointment, one again, she was a no-show. He wondered what was so important in her life that she had to miss school because of it.

Finn was walking into the cafeteria with Rachel and Puck when to his surprise, he saw Brooke. She looked the exact same way she did on the first day of school: hair tied back, glasses, t-shirt, and blue jeans, looking very tired. She must've come in late. She was sitting alone, just like the first day. But she wasn't on the phone. This time, Brooke was crying and rushing to get some last minute homework finished.

"I'll be right back." Finn said to Rachel and Puck. They nodded as Finn walked towards Brooke. He pulled something out of his red letterman jacket and set it on the table that Brooke was sitting at. "Recognize this?" What he had showed her was the picture of him and her in junior high, the picture he found the other night.

"Where did you get this?" Brooke said picking up the picture and looking Finn in the eyes for the first time with tears filled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked very concerned.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I said, where did you get this photo?"

"My basement." Finn answered.

"Well, I don't know who these people are so get it out of my sight." Finn knew she was lying. He sat down across from her.

"Brooklyn," He was really the only person who ever called her by her real name. "You know who it is."

"No, I don't. Now, if you don't mind I need to finish my homework. It's due next period." Brooke demanded.

"Why do you keep denying your past, Brooke?" Finn said in an angry tone.

"Because I want to forget it ever happened, Finn!" she yelled.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why do you want to forget all the great times we had together. We were best friends and then you just break-up with me and move away."

"It wasn't my fault. I had to move."

"I know that. But why did you have to break-up with me? I loved you."

"Finn, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Brooke closed her books, grabbed her backpack, and left the cafeteria. Finn sighed as he watched her leave. He spotted Puck and Rachel trying to eavesdrop on the conversation and began walking back to their lunch table.

"What the hell was that about?" Puck asked.

"Nothing." Finn responded.

"Sure seemed like something to me." Rachel said in her jealousy tone. "How do you know her?"

"We used to be neighbors." Finn began. "Best friends. Then freshman year, she moved to Cincinnati."

"And now she's back and YOU want to get back with her." Puck laughed then Rachel slapped him.

"Finn, if you love me, you will stay away from her." Rachel said. "She looks like the kind of girl who's filled with secrets. Secrets that could hurt you, Finn and I don't want that for you."

"I know. You're right." Finn lied to his girlfriend. Finn was determined to figure out what Brooke was hiding, why she was making weird phone calls during school, and why she was crying during lunch. He was going to find out whether Rachel liked it or not. He had to get to the bottom of this. The bell rang and the three of them headed to their next classes.

* * *

Today was also the day Mr. Schuester was holding auditions for the Glee Club. Auditions were being held immediately after school in the auditorium. Brooke walked into the auditorium about a half hour after auditions were supposed to have begun. She quickly spotted Mr. Schue at a table about halfway up from the stage.

"Hi, Mr. Schue." She said. "Am I late?"

"No," he began. "You're the first person who showed up. Actually, you're the only person who signed up." Said a disappointed Mr. Schuester.

"Oh, okay."

"What will you be singing?"

"'Make It Right' By the Jonas Brothers."

"Hm, haven't heard that one but I'm sure it's great. Go on and take the stage." He said.

Brooke did as she was told and took the stage and walked up to the microphone. "This song is very important to me. It's something that I really need to say to someone but can't quite put it into words." She expressed.

"Ok, well, whenever you're ready, Ms. Caldwell." Mr. Schuester said. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_They say you know when you really find the one_

_ But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done_

_ But I'd like to say that's it's your fault, but I know better_

_ Cause I'm a fool to think you'd wait around forever_

_ Maybe I could have loved you_

_ Maybe I could have shown_

_ That I still do care about you more that you could know_

_ Don't say it's too late to try to make it right_

As Brooke was finishing up the chorus, Finn was walking to football practice when he passed the open auditorium door. He was going to continue walking but he heard someone singing and felt the need to stop and take a peek, as he knew Glee Club auditions were being held today. He made his way into the auditorium and took the first closest seat in the last row. When he looked up, to his surprise, Finn saw Brooke up on the stage singing her heart out. He sank down in his seat so she wouldn't notice him and continued to listen to her sing.

_I didn't know how good you were for me_

_ Now it's clear, I'm seeing all that we could be_

_ And I know that it's my fault but I'm gonna treat you better_

_ Cause if I had one wish you'd be with me forever_

_ Maybe I could have loved you_

_ Maybe I could have shown_

_ That I still do care about you more that you could know_

_ Don't say it's too late to try to make it right._

Finn looked at his watch and realized he was running late for practice and needed to leave now. He stood up without wanting to let Mr. Schuester or Brooke see him. She continued to sing.

_Oh, is there something I could say?_

_ Show me how to break it down_

_ So before you walk away_

_ Take the time to turn around and listen to me now_

Finn didn't know if those words were part of the song or if Brooke spotted him and sang those words to him. Either way he stopped to listen as she continued to sing.

_Maybe I could have loved you_

_ Maybe I could have shown_

_ That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_ Don't say it's too late to try to make it right_

_ To make it right, oohh yeah._

The noise of a door slamming shut filled the auditorium after Brooke had finished singing. Both her and Mr. Schuester looked to the door to which Finn had just exited. They both shrugged their shoulders and continued on.

"Brooke, that was amazing!" Mr. Schuester applauded. "How long have you been singing?"

"Not long. I began singing when I—"she stopped herself from saying something she might regret later. "I began singing when something very important happened in my life. I found singing to be a release for me. A time where I could express how I felt without having to put it into words."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it turned you into a singer. Welcome to the Glee Club! We start practice on Monday." said an excited Mr. Schuester.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Schuester!" she said. "I'll see you Monday."

* * *

Meanwhile, at football practice, Finn could barely concentrate. He couldn't help but think about the song Brooke was singing at her audition. It had to mean something. She had only had one boyfriend in her life, which he knew of, and that was him so the song had to have been for him. He knew she was hiding something from him. But why wouldn't she tell him? They used to be so close. They talked about everything. There were no secrets between them. But Finn wasn't all that innocent himself. He was holding a secret of his own.

Finn and Puck were walking back to the locker room together after practice talking about tomorrow night's game.

"We're going to kick their ass!" Puck yelled.

"You know it!" Finn said giving Puckerman a high five.

"So what's up with you and this Brooke chick?" Puck asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Finn lied.

"Rachel keeps bugging me to find out." Finn rolled his eyes.

"I wish I knew. We had somewhat of a conversation at lunch today but when I started to bring up our past she didn't want to talk about it at all."

"But why?" Puck asked. "You guys were like the best of friends. What made that change?"

"Well," Finn began. "There is this one thing that might have something to do with the reason why she won't talk about it."

"What is it?" Puck said dying to know.

"At the end of September our freshman year, remember when the seniors on the football team told us that we had to sleep with a cheerleader in order to stay on the team?"

"Yeah but you chickened out and didn't do it." Puck laughed at the thought of the memory. "Then the following year you hooked up with Santana to 'get it over with.'"

"Yeah, well, I lied."

"About which one?" Puck then became curious about this situation.

"Both." Finn responded.

"Both? What do you mean 'both'?"

"I lied about Santana being my first."

"So, who was your first?" said a confused Puckerman.

"Brooke. Freshman year. Homecoming."

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_Finn put his arm around her waist as they entered the hotel. Even though he was practically being forced to have sex with his girlfriend, Finn wanted this night to be perfect and unforgettable. He pulled Brooke into the elevator and closed the doors before anyone could even attempt to get on with them. He gently pushed her up against the elevator wall and began to kiss her ever so slightly. _

_Once the door opened, Finn pulled her out of the elevator, grabbed her hand, and practically ran to the reserved hotel room. Brooke flashed a big bright smile on her face as he pulled her into the vacant hotel room. Finn leaned in and whispered, "I love you" on the base of her lips. She kissed him and responded with "I love you too."_

_They kissed again after their exchanging of words. Brooke then led him to the bed, pushed him on it, and got on top of him. She barely kissed Finn's lips as he placed his hands on her waist. He continued to kiss her and then flipped her over so he was on top. They continued where they left off._

_They both sat up, looked each other in the eyes, smiled, and began kissing again. Finn moved and sat behind Brooke and began to massage and kiss her shoulders. His hands made their way to the back of Brooke's homecoming dress. He began to unzip her dress. She looked over her shoulder and bit down on her lip. Once he unzipped the baby blue dress and pulled it down to her waist, they both looked each other in the eyes once again and embraced in a kiss. _

_Finn moved back to his original position and laid Brooke back down on her back. As he pulled off the rest of her dress, he began to kiss her lower stomach. At this point, Brooke was becoming a little nervous about what was about to happen. Finn noticed it too and said, "Everything's going to be ok, Brooklyn. I promise. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." She nodded in agreement and they embraced in a passionate kiss._

_Brooke pushed him away. He smirked and whispered, "Tease" into her ear. They began kissing again and as they were doing so, Brooke began unbuttoning his white shirt. Once she had it completely unbuttoned, she practically ripped it off Finn and threw it across the room. She started to kiss his neck and slowly kissed down his chest. _

_He flashed one of his adorable smiles to the side, like he always does, as she took off his belt. Brooke looked up at her boyfriend and smiled back. Finn sat up and kissed her lips ever so softly and the rest was history…_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

"Ok so that shouldn't be something she wouldn't want to talk about."

"Well, a few days after we had sex, I told her that the seniors on the team were making us do it or we'd be kicked off the team." Finn explained. "She was so mad at me that she didn't talk to me for about a week. We eventually made up but things were never the same after that. Then about a month or so later, she broke up with me and moved away."

"I don't know, man. Sounds more complicated than that and Puckerman does not want to know." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Whatever you say, Puck." The pair left the locker room.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, we found out one thing about Brooke and Finn's past! And can I just laugh at the fact that their couple name would be Frooke? Hahahaha ohhhh my. Anyway, reviews are always nice ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
